<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can set you free by EfoxKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987089">I can set you free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfoxKitty/pseuds/EfoxKitty'>EfoxKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Dream SMP shorter fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Biological Dad" AU, #WilburGetsExposed, (editing tags as I work on chapter 2), Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hybrids, Internalised Furryphobia, Intervention, Secret Fox Hybrid Wilbur, Technically a one shot, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, but part two had so much stuff going on I split it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfoxKitty/pseuds/EfoxKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're keeping you away from me!<br/>They made you blind, messed up your mind<br/>But I can set you free"<br/>- Meant to be yours from Heathers the musical</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur only wanted one thing - to be human. The only way to do that was to "denounce his animalistic ways" and to never take off his beanie. He build a nation for hybrids to be free and watched his son grow. Which is why he feels pretty upset, when he gets overthrown by a banned activist. The fact it's his childhood friend Schlatt, who knows his biggest secret only adds to it.</p><p>With his brothers he prepares to take back what's his: the (son) nation. Unfortunately years of oppression, propaganda and self-hatred boil down to Wilbur finally snapping and in his desperation he comes up with one last way to save L'Manberg from Schlatt's ambitious plans. The solution? Blow it all up.</p><p> <br/>Villain!Wilbur AU, BiologicalFather!Wilbur AU, Hybrids AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Dream SMP shorter fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can set you free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739124">Where Did You Come From, Kit?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacixn/pseuds/KadeAK">KadeAK (zacixn)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been in the mood for some villain Wilbur and then I read KadeAK's story and I was like: But what if...? If you want to know how the universe works, I suggest reading their story, because I use their lore and mix it with canon events.</p><p>Originally wanted it to be a one shot, but the festival got way longer and I want people to remember it, so it gets it's own chapter along with the aftermath :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"It all started with an evolution. Some humans started to be more in touch with nature until they became a new species: Hybrids. They existed for many millenia, hybrids usually chosing to live in small groups composed of families in the rural areas, while humans slowly joined together to build more urban areas. And it was exactly this expansion of villages and cities, that turned the co-existence between the two races into violence and prejudice. </em><br/>
<em>The latter even slipping into education and its infamous Hybrid Studies and Hybridology, subjects created to spread propaganda and misinformation in the young population. Unfortunately to this day, most of the cities on the SMP lands refuse to get rid of those classes, claiming that one day those classes could 'save' someone's life. If we look at the statistics, we can see that those subjects were listed as the most common reason, why young hybrids became depressed and in the worst case even attempted to take their own life." </em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>- The L'Manbergian history of hybrids</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked out of his window to watch the sunrise. The president of the free country was wearing the traditional uniform and his signature grey beanie, which he wore everywhere he went. The citizens sometimes joked that if he were a king, it would be his crown. The sun rays were reflecting on the dark obsidian walls. Another day in favour of L'Manberg. It's been weeks since the war ended and now all that was left was to call for an election. Wilbur let out a sigh, he really wasn't looking forward to all of that, but alas, it was what the people wanted and he already promised to start working on it. And who would he be, if he were to deny them?</p><p>A tyrant, he would be a tyrant. Just like Dream. But he's not a tyrant, he only does what's best for the country he created. So what if sometimes he handles too much power, it's not like anyone else is cut out for the job. So what if he's not the most popular now because of some of his comments about hybrids, it's not like he was wrong. So what if people find his policies restricting and not what they fought for, it's not like they know how it feels like, when you're living in both worlds</p><p>Wilbur closes his eyes and lets himself breathe. This is fine. In the end, he shouldn't worry himself with those stuff, he can still win the election fair and square and secure his position as the president. All he needs to do is to not announce when and where can the other candidates submit their campaigns. He smirks. As long as he follows the plan, everything will be all-right.</p><p>(Yet deep down, Wilbur feels his world being threatened and growls in displeasure.)</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The revolution was started by five brave men: the human president Wilbur, his adopted fox-hybrid son Fundy, the human vice president Tommy, the bee-hybrid and secretary of state Tubbo and the wolf-hybrid, late traitor Eret. In the beginning they were just one of many, who raised their voices against the unfair laws in the SMP. Yet as they started making a nation and slowly expanded their borders, more and more people started joined their cause. </em><br/>
<em>In the war that followed, also known as the disc war, the new nation that called itself L'Manberg lost many battles, yet they never surrendered. And for many, that was inspiring. In today's history we say that SMP may have won the war, but L'Manberg won the moral dispute and that's the reason, why they had been given their independence from the king."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>-The memoirs of war, volume 2</em> </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div><p> </p><p>For the last time, Wilbur glances at all the parties that had gathered on the podium. Fundy is talking to Niki, who looks downright uncomfortable being in the spotlight. He still can't believe his own son ran against him. His own blood. And not only that, he had dared to call his views old and uneducated. As if his father never went to school. As if those views weren't widespread. As if they didn't fight in the war together. Either way, he still can't believe the interview got published. They clearly wanted some juicy gossip, but got none. Exactly as it should be.</p><p>The president looks at the second party, George was just awkwardly standing next to the duck hybrid, holding a drink in his hand. Probably so that he won't bolt at any moment. Which is technically bad, because objectively, if George runs away, they can finally feel safe. He still doesn't understand how and why Quackity decided it was a great idea to make an enemy of state his vice president. Especialy in the country the general fought against. Wilbur shakes his head in disgust and looks at his third competitor. Oh no.</p><p>The last party on the list is ran by no one else than his old friend Schlatt, who still has his habit of flipping the coin when he's thinking. Wilbur notes that in the years they haven't seen each other Schlatt's horns got bigger. Yet he still wore the same suit he had owned at seventeen. It was a bit funny. When they split their ways after high school, his friend wanted to make it big in the city and by the looks of it, he did it. Even after the banishment Schlatt managed to come out on top and run for president, just like he had always wanted.</p><p>In a way, Wilbur respected the stubborness.<br/>
But then why did the man terrify him so much? Maybe it was because once upon a time they've been friends and Schlatt always cared about his friends. So why was he running against him? Maybe it was because the last time they saw each other, Wilbur chose to ignore his friend and cut him out of his life instead. Or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the fact that Schlatt knew Wilbur's biggest secret and he could keep holding it over his head forever.</p><p>To his horror, Wilbur felt himself reaching for his beanie and tugging it even more down. Shit. He's going to give himself away at this rate. Why did Tommy had to invite Schlatt? And why did he let him run in the election? Wilbur felt tired. He's getting too old for all this stress. But it's fine, just a few more days and he can relax again. Maybe he could even beg Dream to get Schlatt away from their lands. Yes, that seems like an ideal option. Maybe he will even be able to breathe normally now.</p><p>(Yet deep down, Wilbur knows it's not their fault. They are not the ones who changed and made him feel unsafe, the only one to blame for this is himself. The growl gets louder.)</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>"They say that the election was one of the most important yet chaotic events in our history. The heroic general versus his rebellious son versus a determined citizen versus a famous activist. If we look at the lineup, we can already see the differences in their ideology. Those who fought in the was vs those who didn't. Those who wanted hybrids to keep hiding vs those who wanted them to stop hiding. Those who had experience leading others and those who didn't. Old vs New. Hybrids vs Humans.</em><br/>
<em>However the most interesting from today's perspective is that historians still can't decide what was the most suprising fact about the election. Was it the fake votes scandal from the son who wanted to prove himself? Was it the fact that for the first time in history we had coalitions, which agreed to pool their votes? Was it the fact that Quackity was just a regular man, yet he had all the votes othe parties wanted and needed? Or was it the fact that it exposed our beloved hero to be the tyrant he was painted to be for years and he had to run away in shame?"</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>- Election report, volume 4</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"We need to call Techno."</p><p>Wilbur broke out of his train of thoughts "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"If we get Techno on our side, then not only we will have someone who we can trust, but we will also have someone powerful in our ranks."</p><p>Wilbur casted a worried glance at his companion, who casually started planning their future, while the now ex-president was busy thinking about giving up. "Tommy, I don't think we can trust Techno with this."</p><p>Tommy gasped "Wilbur what? Of course we can trust him with this! He's our brother, so we just need to tell him that we need his help and he will come here as fast as he can. Just let me contact him, please." They stared at each other. Tommy with hope in his eyes and Wilbur with the beginnings of despair. How can Tommy be so sure? Did he forgot about Eret? About Fundy? About Niki? About Tubbo? But this Tommy, his brother, he would never betray him, right?</p><p>Wilbur broke the eye contact "Fine. Do it Tommy. It's not a-" good idea. The worst he had heard in while. Techno is going to betray them and leave them just like the rest. He's going to turn feral and ruin everything. It will be an utter disaster and eventually Tommy will leave Wilbur too, because he will realize how much of a failure he is. "-terrible idea. Thank you." He pats his back with a fake smile.</p><p>(Yet deep down, he knows it's not his brothers who are in danger of turning feral, it's him.)</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The second official president of L'Manberg was known as a very controversial figure on the SMP lands, yet for his country, Schlatt was a hero. He strongly disagreed with the politics of the neighbouring country of SMP and claimed that hybrids should be able to have the same job opportunities as humans. He actively tried to show that the two species are one and the same in their core, only one has extra traits. For this, he was banished by the king and went into exile. His return as the presidential candidate in L'Manberg was suprising at first, but in the end, it was a good thing. Many of the laws passed under his administration were accepted into SMP constitution years later and are still there to this day. There is however one part of his rule that sparks debates even today: Was it just to take away the citizenship of WilburSoot and TommyInnit?"</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>- L'Manbergian presidents part 1 (1st - 10th)</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Wilbur stood on the hill, watching, as the citizens destroyed their own safety. "They're tearing down the walls Tommy. My own son is tearing down the walls that I've built to keep him safe." He seethes in anger. Have they all lost their minds? How are they going to withstand the raids without any protection? Is this all Schlatt's evil plan? To have them all slaughtered? Is this what they fought for?</p><p>Tommy comes up next to him and lays his hand on Wilbur's back, trying to comfort him. Wilbur sees how the boy searches for his friend in the crowd, until he sees two antennas near the gate. The bee hybrid is standing near Schlatt, hesitating about tearing down the wall, but then with a small "Yes sir" Tubbo follows through with the command.</p><p>Wilbur doesn't think he can look any longer if doesn't want to break down. "Tommy, let's sing our anthem together one last time. What do you think?" He attempts to distract the boy.</p><p>"I- I'm not sure I remember all the words."</p><p>"That's okay, we can sing together." And he starts singing softly, Tommy joining him in the chorus, as they watch the heavy obsidian walls disappear part by part. And Wilbur's heart aches, as he watches his friends destroy everything he worked for. As he watches them destroy his trust, his legacy, his pride. He scoffs mentally. How fitting his term ended with a bunch of traitors.</p><p>(Yet deep down, a voice whispers that if they were all traitors, they wouldn't have bothered to offer their services. Still, his lair is being destroyed and his child is in danger. The beast inside him wants to conquer and destroy.)</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Today our host is no one else but the leader of COCONUT2020, the official son of the current president, Fundy Soot. Let's give him a warm welcome everybody. Welcome Fundy, thank you for joining us in this quick interview. We know you are probably so busy with your projects and the upcoming election, but we want you to know that we appreciate you made time for us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you Hanah, it's a pleasure being here on the show. So, I've heard you had some questions ready for me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, quite a few actually, but we won't ask all of them, don't worry. Well first of all our audience would like to know why you decided to candidate for president."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would say they are many reasons. But the main one is that I think I am as capable as my father and I believe that I have what it requires to be the next president. After all I've already worked in the cabinet, so I know how it works. I'm also a strong advocate for hybrid rights and I think we need a president like that today."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Today? So you think your father's not doing enough in that specific field? Well some would say that adopting a kit is very progressive by today's standards."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, let me stop you right there. First of all, I'm not adopted and never was, my mother was a hybrid, that's where the genes come from. Second of all, I'm not saying that my father is not doing enough, I just think some of his view are a bit... old-fashioned and this country needs to move forward if we want to have a stable L'Manberg."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see. Would you mind sharing some of those old-fashioned ideas?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not really anything terrible. It's just that he believes it's safer for hybrids to live in hiding and we have out disagreements with that. But it's not as terrible as believing the species should be segregated, no, no, nothing like that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, classic dispute. Of course. Now, there were some rumours about the election taking a toll on your family life. I imagine it must be hard having two presidental candidates under one roof. Do you and your father argue often?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I think that's a bit of a personal question, don't you think?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I apologize. Well, looking at the time we are about to end anyway. Is there anything you would like to say in the last moments?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Actually, there is. If you want to support hybrids and their rights, don't vote for POG2020, as they have the least laws about us in their program."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, thank you for the interview Fundy and to you all listeners I say: Every vote counts!"</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>- Transcript from an interview with the</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>president's adopted son</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"I've heard some rumours about you being the president's adopted son, while some of them say you are his real son. So, Fundy, what's your relation to this man?" Schlatt asked curiously, as they were passing Wilbur on the wooden path.</p><p>The fox hybrid looked at his father and with a little spite he answered "Actually they are both wrong. I've been born as a citizen of L'Manburg and Wilbur let me live in his van before he became the president."</p><p>"Of course, silly me." the president snorted "How could a <em>human</em> be a dad to a kit" he shook his head and pretended to laugh. He sent a small smirk in Wilbur's direction, as the man stopped to gape at them.</p><p>He was angry. How dare he, how dare he tried to steal his son. He felt a growl building in his throat, his fangs ready to bite and his nails turning into claws. So instead he exhaled some air. He just felt so hurt and angry. After all, once upon a time Schlatt was his friend, so he knew. He knew about Phil and how the man raised Wilbur as his own son, along with his brothers. He knew Will's greatest secret and he knew of the laws. of the land. So why? Why was he so keen on taking everything that Willbur owned?</p><p>He felt the tears forming, as he heard his own son disown him. The ex-president turned around and left without a single word. Schlatt wants to take his son? Fine. He can have him. Why doesn't he take Tubbo and Quackity too, while he's at it. In fact, he can have all the hybrids he wants, but soon, soon they will all see the harsh reality Wilbur tried to protect them from. And he will become the hero they all need, but don't want. Screw them all, he doesn't need anyone else, not even his son.</p><p>(Yet deep down, Wilbur wishes someone would come and save him. That someone would stop him. The monster inside of him wakes up with a roar for justice.)</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <em>"The tradition of L'Manbergian festivals is long. The first one remains a myth even to this day. It was held during the presidency of Schlatt, the second president in our history and it was supposed to be a celebration of democracy, of unity and of strength of our beautiful nation. There were stalls with vendors, games, food and even some planned speeches. But to use a famous quote 'It was never meant to be.' The festival was nearly struck by tragedy, when Wilbur, the first president, attempted to blow up all of L'Manberg. What followed this action is the reason how he had gained the title of ' the biggest traitor' in our history.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>- The history of L'Manbergian festival</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>